surrealpediafandomcom-20200216-history
The Green Crisis
The Gren Crisis Is A New Crisis Caused By T̴̝͓̱͈̲̟̱͔͗͐̆̿͘͟ͅH̡̛̛̹̥̞̯̬̝̞͉̓̀͋͂̎͐͛̐͟E̶̖͇̘̞̲̍̀̅͡͡M̶̱͎͈̺̩͔̦̻̥͗̈́̌͑̍̾̃̈́͢, And So Far, Its Been The Most Destructive Crisis, Its 100% Done, When Its Done, Evil And Malice Will Took Over The Dimensions And Will Again In The Next Gren Crisis Despite Being Hopefuless, We Can Trust In 2 Secret Weapons, The GSB (Gren Supply Birb) Which Will Give Us Clean And Unscronched Gren Supply All Time Until The Next Gren Crisis Is Over And The Gren Unscroncher/Recreator, Which Will Do The Same Thing The Crisis Ended, But You Still Need Stonk Up Your Gren Here To Save Yours And Others' Lifes On The Next One Story About The Crisis 1st Gren Crisis (09/27/2018 - 09/30/2018) (Memes Here) When T̴̝͓̱͈̲̟̱͔͗͐̆̿͘͟ͅH̡̛̛̹̥̞̯̬̝̞͉̓̀͋͂̎͐͛̐͟E̶̖͇̘̞̲̍̀̅͡͡M̶̱͎͈̺̩͔̦̻̥͗̈́̌͑̍̾̃̈́͢ Made The Crisis A New Thing, He Started Out With 5%, But Soon That Was Gonna Turn 10% Because T̴̝͓̱͈̲̟̱͔͗͐̆̿͘͟ͅH̡̛̛̹̥̞̯̬̝̞͉̓̀͋͂̎͐͛̐͟E̶̖͇̘̞̲̍̀̅͡͡M̶̱͎͈̺̩͔̦̻̥͗̈́̌͑̍̾̃̈́͢ Was Programming A Gren Duplicator Using The "Void Dimensional Script In The Middle Of 5% And 10%, T̴̝͓̱͈̲̟̱͔͗͐̆̿͘͟ͅH̡̛̛̹̥̞̯̬̝̞͉̓̀͋͂̎͐͛̐͟E̶̖͇̘̞̲̍̀̅͡͡M̶̱͎͈̺̩͔̦̻̥͗̈́̌͑̍̾̃̈́͢ Scronched Half The Backup Coloures And Replaced Them With Fake Ones When T̴̝͓̱͈̲̟̱͔͗͐̆̿͘͟ͅH̡̛̛̹̥̞̯̬̝̞͉̓̀͋͂̎͐͛̐͟E̶̖͇̘̞̲̍̀̅͡͡M̶̱͎͈̺̩͔̦̻̥͗̈́̌͑̍̾̃̈́͢ Finished The VDS He Made: He Saw His Gren Being Duplicated Almost Instantly, But It Could Only Duplicate Once, So He Remade The Code, AND IT WORKED!, He Got 10% When He Got 3.e+10395-10.egg Grens, He Also Got A Gren Pile When T̴̝͓̱͈̲̟̱͔͗͐̆̿͘͟ͅH̡̛̛̹̥̞̯̬̝̞͉̓̀͋͂̎͐͛̐͟E̶̖͇̘̞̲̍̀̅͡͡M̶̱͎͈̺̩͔̦̻̥͗̈́̌͑̍̾̃̈́͢'s Crisis Was Near Reaching 20%, He Found One Out Of The 3 Portals To The Gren Dimensions Which Would Speed Up The Process Even More To Not 30%, Not 40%, Not 50% Too, But 60%! When T̴̝͓̱͈̲̟̱͔͗͐̆̿͘͟ͅH̡̛̛̹̥̞̯̬̝̞͉̓̀͋͂̎͐͛̐͟E̶̖͇̘̞̲̍̀̅͡͡M̶̱͎͈̺̩͔̦̻̥͗̈́̌͑̍̾̃̈́͢ Got 60% On His Crisis, He Found All 3 Gren Portals The Process Sped Up Even More But Before T̴̝͓̱͈̲̟̱͔͗͐̆̿͘͟ͅH̡̛̛̹̥̞̯̬̝̞͉̓̀͋͂̎͐͛̐͟E̶̖͇̘̞̲̍̀̅͡͡M̶̱͎͈̺̩͔̦̻̥͗̈́̌͑̍̾̃̈́͢ Got All Green The People Used The Gren Unscroncher/Recreator To Make So Much Gren That T̴̝͓̱͈̲̟̱͔͗͐̆̿͘͟ͅH̡̛̛̹̥̞̯̬̝̞͉̓̀͋͂̎͐͛̐͟E̶̖͇̘̞̲̍̀̅͡͡M̶̱͎͈̺̩͔̦̻̥͗̈́̌͑̍̾̃̈́͢'s Reign Would Go Back To 1%, But T̴̝͓̱͈̲̟̱͔͗͐̆̿͘͟ͅH̡̛̛̹̥̞̯̬̝̞͉̓̀͋͂̎͐͛̐͟E̶̖͇̘̞̲̍̀̅͡͡M̶̱͎͈̺̩͔̦̻̥͗̈́̌͑̍̾̃̈́͢ Still Had The Portals To The Gren Dimensions, So He Got To 100 Really Fast When T̴̝͓̱͈̲̟̱͔͗͐̆̿͘͟ͅH̡̛̛̹̥̞̯̬̝̞͉̓̀͋͂̎͐͛̐͟E̶̖͇̘̞̲̍̀̅͡͡M̶̱͎͈̺̩͔̦̻̥͗̈́̌͑̍̾̃̈́͢ Got To 100 He Started The Gren Apocalypse By Making 100 Invertos, And Then, Killing Meme Man, Causing His Evil Brother And Spirit To Awake, The Evil Brother Would Go To TH eDimension And Help T̴̝͓̱͈̲̟̱͔͗͐̆̿͘͟ͅH̡̛̛̹̥̞̯̬̝̞͉̓̀͋͂̎͐͛̐͟E̶̖͇̘̞̲̍̀̅͡͡M̶̱͎͈̺̩͔̦̻̥͗̈́̌͑̍̾̃̈́͢, But The Spirit Stopped Him And Made T̴̝͓̱͈̲̟̱͔͗͐̆̿͘͟ͅH̡̛̛̹̥̞̯̬̝̞͉̓̀͋͂̎͐͛̐͟E̶̖͇̘̞̲̍̀̅͡͡M̶̱͎͈̺̩͔̦̻̥͗̈́̌͑̍̾̃̈́͢'s Progress Go Back To 0% But An Inverto Rewinded And Instead Of Killing Meme Man, Inverting Him, The First They Do After That Is Get The Octahedrons And After Alot Of Interdimentional Combat In This Discussion We Finally Try To Attack T̴̝͓̱͈̲̟̱͔͗͐̆̿͘͟ͅH̡̛̛̹̥̞̯̬̝̞͉̓̀͋͂̎͐͛̐͟E̶̖͇̘̞̲̍̀̅͡͡M̶̱͎͈̺̩͔̦̻̥͗̈́̌͑̍̾̃̈́͢ By Travelling In Time Killing H̢̢͉̫̲̤̯̭͐̍͆͛ͦ̓̋̉̔̄͝E̲̳̣̥̓̕͝҉͆ And S͍̰͍̩̈̉͠H̢̢͉̫̲̤̯̭͐̍͆͛ͦ̓̋̉̔̄͝E̲̳̣̥̓̕͝҉͆ When They Are Creating T̴̝͓̱͈̲̟̱͔͗͐̆̿͘͟ͅH̡̛̛̹̥̞̯̬̝̞͉̓̀͋͂̎͐͛̐͟E̶̖͇̘̞̲̍̀̅͡͡M̶̱͎͈̺̩͔̦̻̥͗̈́̌͑̍̾̃̈́͢ , But It Didnt Work, Cuz Inverto And T̴̝͓̱͈̲̟̱͔͗͐̆̿͘͟ͅH̡̛̛̹̥̞̯̬̝̞͉̓̀͋͂̎͐͛̐͟E̶̖͇̘̞̲̍̀̅͡͡M̶̱͎͈̺̩͔̦̻̥͗̈́̌͑̍̾̃̈́͢ Got Ancient Power By Gaining All Octahedrons, After That, They Made A Fusion And Made The Inverted... GammaRaul Tried Entering The Inverted's Body And Kill It, But It Didnt Work So To Beat T̴̝͓̱͈̲̟̱͔͗͐̆̿͘͟ͅH̡̛̛̹̥̞̯̬̝̞͉̓̀͋͂̎͐͛̐͟E̶̖͇̘̞̲̍̀̅͡͡M̶̱͎͈̺̩͔̦̻̥͗̈́̌͑̍̾̃̈́͢ And Inverto, GammaRaul And MagolorSoul666 Made The Omni Emperor And Used The Special Succ, Which Made A Fusion Out Of Meme Man's 3 Spirits, Which Made Meme Man A Fractal, And GammaRaul Is Now Seeking For Help From Ḫ̶̢͉̞̬̱̟̪͈̹́͊͂͋͋͂͆͒̊̈́͝ͅS̶̨̮̪͙̥̻̆͑Ê̷̛̛̜̫̭̗̋̅̒̂̋̀͗͆̽͠͝͠ By Giving Him Lamp Then We Gave Ḫ̶̢͉̞̬̱̟̪͈̹́͊͂͋͋͂͆͒̊̈́͝ͅS̶̨̮̪͙̥̻̆͑Ê̷̛̛̜̫̭̗̋̅̒̂̋̀͗͆̽͠͝͠ Enough Lamp For The Time_Cubes To Start Working, The Ultimate Battle Starts Now GammaRaul, Without Defense Cause Of The Destruction Of Lemon, Calls The Good Omniscronchulon, Which Will Be Kill For Losing Half The Goond And By MagolorSoul666, Which Throws The Goond At The Inverted, Which Made T̴̝͓̱͈̲̟̱͔͗͐̆̿͘͟ͅH̡̛̛̹̥̞̯̬̝̞͉̓̀͋͂̎͐͛̐͟E̶̖͇̘̞̲̍̀̅͡͡M̶̱͎͈̺̩͔̦̻̥͗̈́̌͑̍̾̃̈́͢ And Inverto Unfuse Inverto, In A State Of Angery, Throws An Invert Ball At GammaRaul, But That Didnt Work Because GammaRaul Got His Power Back, And Killed All Invertos With Just A Snap, But That Didnt Work, So Inverto Trying To Kill GammaRaul, Gamma Opens His Alter Conscience, Called The Real Life, With T̴̝͓̱͈̲̟̱͔͗͐̆̿͘͟ͅH̡̛̛̹̥̞̯̬̝̞͉̓̀͋͂̎͐͛̐͟E̶̖͇̘̞̲̍̀̅͡͡M̶̱͎͈̺̩͔̦̻̥͗̈́̌͑̍̾̃̈́͢ And Inverto Refusing To Believe The Real Life, GammaRaul Shuts Down Their Conscience By Turning Off His... COMPUTE, Now That They Are Severely Weakened, Lumin Over Cubes T̴̝͓̱͈̲̟̱͔͗͐̆̿͘͟ͅH̡̛̛̹̥̞̯̬̝̞͉̓̀͋͂̎͐͛̐͟E̶̖͇̘̞̲̍̀̅͡͡M̶̱͎͈̺̩͔̦̻̥͗̈́̌͑̍̾̃̈́͢ And Inverto Meanwhile Magolor Soul Slices T̴̝͓̱͈̲̟̱͔͗͐̆̿͘͟ͅH̡̛̛̹̥̞̯̬̝̞͉̓̀͋͂̎͐͛̐͟E̶̖͇̘̞̲̍̀̅͡͡M̶̱͎͈̺̩͔̦̻̥͗̈́̌͑̍̾̃̈́͢ In Half With 2 Reality Swords, But T̴̝͓̱͈̲̟̱͔͗͐̆̿͘͟ͅH̡̛̛̹̥̞̯̬̝̞͉̓̀͋͂̎͐͛̐͟E̶̖͇̘̞̲̍̀̅͡͡M̶̱͎͈̺̩͔̦̻̥͗̈́̌͑̍̾̃̈́͢ Escaped To Another Dimension, And Will Come Back When He Is Recover And Then, All Gren Is Restored, And With That, Inverto Loses Power, And GammaRaul Uninverts Him, But Before Inverto Gets Uninverted, He Tries To Attack, But Fails, And GammaRaul Didnt Uninvert Inverto, But Gamma, Without Chill, Makes All Dimensions Positive, Inhabitable For Beings Like Inverto, But That Didnt Work, Cuz Its A Protocol So Magolor Soul Throws Another Good At Inverto, Meanwhile GammaRaul Plans A Gray Crisis Cuz Inverto Is Gray, Inverto, Scared, Tries To Get Out Of The Discussion, But Fails, Magolor Soul Does The Last Straw, Meanwhile GammaRaul Is Feeling Weird, And Inverto, Begging For Life, Is Slowly Dying, Meanwhile GammaRaul Shuts Down And In All Of A Sudden... T̴̝͓̱͈̲̟̱͔͗͐̆̿͘͟ͅH̡̛̛̹̥̞̯̬̝̞͉̓̀͋͂̎͐͛̐͟E̶̖͇̘̞̲̍̀̅͡͡M̶̱͎͈̺̩͔̦̻̥͗̈́̌͑̍̾̃̈́͢ Enters GammaRaul's Body Which Will Make The Gren Crisis 1.5 Tomorrow, And The E Y E Enters PoseidonHeir's Body, briefly to tell Inverto how disappointed he was. After the E Y E left PoseidonHeir punched Inverto causing him to shatter, but apparently it was a clone and the real Inverto logged into GammaRaul's account. The 1.5th Gren Crisis (10/01/2018 - Unknown) After Inverto Saying That He Will Re-reign, Poseidon Heir Finds Lemon, But Inverto, Being Smart, Scronches The Lemon Before Being Defeated, But Poseidon Had A 1.5x More Powerful Lemon, So PoseidonHeir Forced Him To E A T '''The '''L E M O N, But The Lemon Got Omniscronched In Raul/Inverto's Mouth, And Even If It Wasnt Scronched, It Would Be Useless Because Gamma Was Already Killed The Dark Star Decided To Be Part Of The 1.5th Crisis, But He Will Be Ignored Till The 2nd Gren Crisis Because This Gren Crisis Is All About Inverto And T̴̝͓̱͈̲̟̱͔͗͐̆̿͘͟ͅH̡̛̛̹̥̞̯̬̝̞͉̓̀͋͂̎͐͛̐͟E̶̖͇̘̞̲̍̀̅͡͡M̶̱͎͈̺̩͔̦̻̥͗̈́̌͑̍̾̃̈́͢ Entering GammaRaul's Body, Anyways Octahedrons Used In The 1st Gren Crisis The 4 Main Ones The 4 Main Octahedrons Were Used To Make Inverto And Inverted Meme Man Have The Powers Of The Ancient, A Power Which Only Few Can Reach, And Its Rare To See All Octahedrons In A Black And Empty Space Right Next To Each Other, Inverto And Inverted Meme Man Got Truly Lucky That Time Inverto And Inverted Meme Man Have Now An Uninmaginable Amount Of Power, Intelligence And Strength, They Could Beat The Ancients And Wisdomer (And His Sister) With Just A Grasp, Its Truly The Worst Of Times With The Power Of The Ancients, Its 99.9% Of Inverto, Inverted Meme Man And T̴̝͓̱͈̲̟̱͔͗͐̆̿͘͟ͅH̡̛̛̹̥̞̯̬̝̞͉̓̀͋͂̎͐͛̐͟E̶̖͇̘̞̲̍̀̅͡͡M̶̱͎͈̺̩͔̦̻̥͗̈́̌͑̍̾̃̈́͢ Winning And The Surreal Memes Universe Being Severely Damaged, Taking Months Maybe Years To Recover, We Must Find Something More Powerful Than The Power Of The Ancients Before Alot Of Dimensions And Universes Get Destroyed Here Are A Few Examples Of The Destruction That Can Be Caused: All The Coloures Being Stolen Along With The Gren, Kill The Creators, They Can Also Kill Alot Of Important Dimensions, Making The Surreal Meme Universe Defenseless, Etc, That Could Also Go To Other Wikis Octahedron Of Exoverse The Octahedron Of Exoverse Is A Hidden Octahedron, And Only The Most Good Can Touch Without Being Consumed By The Void This Octahedron Has Fakes That Can Explode You, So Becareful With Which Octahedron Of Exoverse You Choose It Was Gonna Be Used To Enter The Void Dimension, But That Plan Was Changed For Later Octahedron Of Time The Octahedron Of Time Also Is An Hidden Octahedron That Makes The Void Consume Any Type Of Evil That Touches It, But It Has No Fakes The Octahedron Of Time Was Used To Kill H̢̢͉̫̲̤̯̭͐̍͆͛ͦ̓̋̉̔̄͝E̲̳̣̥̓̕͝҉͆ And S͍̰͍̩̈̉͠H̢̢͉̫̲̤̯̭͐̍͆͛ͦ̓̋̉̔̄͝E̲̳̣̥̓̕͝҉͆ But It Didnt Work As Shown Earlier Its Name Is Preety Self Explanatory, This Octahedron Is Used To Travel Through Time, It Can Be Very Dangerous At Times Ḫ̶̢͉̞̬̱̟̪͈̹́͊͂͋͋͂͆͒̊̈́͝ͅS̶̨̮̪͙̥̻̆͑Ê̷̛̛̜̫̭̋̅̒̂̋̀͗͆̽͠͝͠ and the TIME_CUBES Ḫ̶̢͉̞̬̱̟̪͈̹́͊͂͋͋͂͆͒̊̈́͝ͅS̶̨̮̪͙̥̻̆͑Ê̷̛̛̜̫̭̋̅̒̂̋̀͗͆̽͠͝͠ is a powerful entity that appears to be a MOTH. It was summoned a few hours after the Gren Crisis began, but we donot know if it is fully trustworthy. Apparently Ḫ̶̢͉̞̬̱̟̪͈̹́͊͂͋͋͂͆͒̊̈́͝ͅS̶̨̮̪͙̥̻̆͑Ê̷̛̛̜̫̭̋̅̒̂̋̀͗͆̽͠͝͠'s gren comes from VEGETAL, or is produced by Ḫ̶̢͉̞̬̱̟̪͈̹́͊͂͋͋͂͆͒̊̈́͝ͅS̶̨̮̪͙̥̻̆͑Ê̷̛̛̜̫̭̋̅̒̂̋̀͗͆̽͠͝͠ itself. It is likely a combination of both. When Ḫ̶̢͉̞̬̱̟̪͈̹́͊͂͋͋͂͆͒̊̈́͝ͅS̶̨̮̪͙̥̻̆͑Ê̷̛̛̜̫̭̋̅̒̂̋̀͗͆̽͠͝͠ is angery (such as when it's Gren is stolen, even though it can create more) it's eyes glow red. A mysterioous array of rainbow cubes powered by LAMP called the TIME_CUBES are in Ḫ̶̢͉̞̬̱̟̪͈̹́͊͂͋͋͂͆͒̊̈́͝ͅS̶̨̮̪͙̥̻̆͑Ê̷̛̛̜̫̭̋̅̒̂̋̀͗͆̽͠͝͠'s possesion. When the LAMP level reached YES, it over-cubed Inverto and THEM, allowing PoseidonHeir to destroy THEM, thus ending the Gren Crisis. However, the over-cubed Inverto possessed GammaRaul, so the danger is not over.